


True Colors

by Lady_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_1998/pseuds/Lady_1998
Summary: (HRE X Chibitalia, 115 parole Soulmate Au)‘’ Signorina Ungheria, signorina Ungheria! Li vedo! ‘’‘’ Cosa? ‘’‘’ I colori! Li vedo! E sono bellissimi! ‘’





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: True Color   
> Rating: Verde   
> Genere fluff, romantico, slince of life   
> Coppia Holy Roman Empire x Chibitalia 
> 
>  
> 
> Avvertimenti ATTENZIONE  
> Ooc, What If…? Soulmate Au in cui si iniziano a vedere i colori quando si incontra la propria anima gemella, e si perde tale capacità quando la propria anima gemella muore. In quest’universo Italia è sicuro che HRE non è morto proprio perché lui i colori continua sempre a vederli, fino al giorno in cui incontrerà Germania.

L’amore è composto da un’unica anima che abita due corpi.  
(Aristotele) _ _

**** ****

‘’ Signorina Ungheria, signorina Ungheria! Li vedo! ‘’  
‘’ Cosa? ‘’  
‘’ I colori! Li vedo! E sono bellissimi! ‘’  
Ungheria fece cadere la cesta dei panni a terra, sopraffatta dall’emozione. Corse ad abbracciarlo, balbettandoCongratulazionieSono così felice per te!  
Feliciano rise, perché la reazione della sua amica era buffa. Non come quella di Austria, lui era stato spaventoso. Ancora non capiva perché si fosse arrabbiato tanto: trovare l’anima gemella non era forse la cosa migliore del mondo? Lui la sua l’aveva trovata,  e anche se era un ragazzo non gli interessava: gli piaceva stare con Sacro Romano Impero, gli piaceva vedere i colori.  
E soprattutto, amava il colore blu dei suoi occhi.  


  



End file.
